


There For You

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Steve comes home from Japan after meeting Shelborn, and he needs Danny. He realises just how much he needs him, and how much he means home to him. Slash





	

A.N Slight canon divergence, when Steve goes to Japan in Season 2 to catch Wu Fat he went straight with Joe to meet Shelborn. Nothing with Kono or Malia has happened.

"I know you are angry with me," Joe said softly as he sat down next to Steve.

"Angry is not the word for it," Steve snapped refusing to even look at the other man.

"I a not going to patronise you and say that you have every right to be, because you know you do. When you were a kid we were right to keep to from you, you deserved to have a chance at life. However when you got pulled into this, when it became part of your life, we should have told you, if not for the fact that you were running around with half the answers, but just that you deserved to now the truth,"

"I trusted you, and you continually lied to me, over and over!"

"I know, and I am sorry, more sorry than you will ever know. Son, I am sorry. This is all I can really do to start trying to apologise to you," Joe said softly holding out a ticket to Steve.

"What is this?" Steve frowned not taking the ticket.

"What you need right now," Joe smiled sadly.

"Hawaii?" Steve frowned deeper taking the ticket. The plane ticket.

"No, home, Ohana, Danny, and not in that order," Joe nodded.

"He is going to be pissed," Steve sighed looking at the ticket.

"Yes. But he will understand, and he will be there for you through this. You need him right now son. And what you two have is stronger and  
deeper than the argument that you running away without telling him will cause," Joe assured him.

"Except for the fact that he can't be there for me the way that I need right now," Steve shook his head.

"Steve, for someone so smart and aware, you can be stupid sometimes," Joe shook his head standing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Steve snapped standing as well. Joe turned around and touched Steve's shoulders, his face  
flashing with pain when Steve pulled away.

"Steve go home, and kiss Danny,"

"What just like that?!"

"Yes just like that, just as you have been thinking about doing the whole time you have been away from him. When you see him for the first  
time when you step out that airport, kiss him,"

"Just like that," Steve snorted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve stepped out into the airport, swinging his luggage onto his shoulder. Breathing in the air and smell of Hawaii he was able to relax a little and feel at home.

The sight of blonde hair, a silver car and a grumpy expression made that feeling settle even deeper into his body, and he could not stop himself from smiling despite everything that had happened.

"Danno,"

"Do not Danno me! Do you have any idea what shit you left me in here? Huh? Huh? First it was small pox running all around the island with mad NIS agents, then it was racing to LA after the guy with the small pox and stopping the whole world from being infected with it! While there I was stabbed by Hattie with an injection, who frankly terrifies me anyway! Dealing with a serial killer that killed Max's biological mother! Dealing with Kamekona's shrimp van being 'stolen' and having to find that for him. Then it is dealing with being kidnapped by CIA and dealing with Yakuza! All the while worrying about you and what was going on, where you were, if you were alive! Why you weren't taking my calls and what the hell you were up to! If you were coming back! All with one bloody letter and a few calls!" Danny ranted.

Steve was not sure whether it was the thought and image Joe had implanted into his head, how much he had missed Danny while they had been separated, or just how damned sexy Danny looked all fired up and sprouting flames while his blue eyes said exactly how relieved he was to see Steve, and how much he had missed him. Whatever it was, he couldn't stop himself.

Danny made a startled noise when Steve just kept walking straight at him, dropping his duffle bag onto the floor and backed him up against the car. He pressed his hands onto the roof of the car either side of Danny and slammed their mouths together.

He had always imagined that their first kiss would be gentle and sweet, maybe a light brushing of lips as they tentatively tried this for the first time. With the fire in their relationship he should have guessed better.

After the shock wore off, Danny grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and held on tightly, his lips bruising, teeth nipping, and hands gripping as tightly as he could as though he was terrified that Steve would disappear.

Once the real heat had gone from their kiss though they settled into a smooth glide of lips moving against each other and hands dancing over skin and muscle, settling in one place for only a moment before moving to the next, finally being able to touch, finally being able to hold each other.

Steve buried his fingers in that damned golden hair and tightened his fingers, holding Danny to him, holding Danny as close as he could, drinking from him everything, everything that the other man was willing to give him.

"Babe," Danny pulled back to cup Steve's face.

"It is really good to be home," Steve sighed.

"I missed you," Danny groaned dropping his head onto Steve's chest.

"I missed you too," Steve held tighter onto Danny. "Did you say stolen shrimp truck? And small pox?!"

"We have a lot to catch up on, like Doris," Danny said pointedly.

"Tell me about it," Steve grumbled, nosing Danny's cheek and then moving down to his lips to capture them again.

"Rachel is trying to change Grace's custody agreement, Stan has work in Las Vegas and they want to take her there," Danny said softly, before grunting when Steve tightened his hold around him dramatically.

Steve felt fear pumping through his heart, they had only just got together, they had only just began this, and he really was not sure that he could last without Danny in his life now, bitching and looking after him.

"Are you moving?" Steve asked the question even as he felt his throat was closing up.

"No," Danny said quickly reaching up to grab hold of Steve's face. "Babe no! I am going nowhere,"

"You left last time, you came here even though you were leaving behind your life to follow Grace," Steve said worried.

"I had nothing to stay for before, not really," Danny shook his head.

"And now?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Now I have everything," Danny admitted with a nervous stab of fear.

"Yeah, you do," Steve smiled before leaning down to kiss Danny again. The smaller man held on tightly to his partner. He knew that it was  
going to be difficult, taking Rachel on, fighting for Grace, not to mention the normal madness that their lives were.

However here, in Steve's arms, getting to kiss him and hold him. Here on this Island. He had a home and he had Ohana.


End file.
